Der GAU
by Alea Thoron
Summary: Serie: Die Macht der Erinnerung / Teil 1/4 / Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch - Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung - allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen. Die vier One-shots sind inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden. / Summary: Severus grübelt


**Titel:** Der GAU

**Serie:** Die Macht der Erinnerung

**Haupt-Charakter:** Severus Snape

**Neben-Charaktere: **Harry Potter, Lily Evans, James Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley

**Pairing:** none

**Warnings:** Canon compliant incl. HBP, Humiliation, Memories, Psychological, Non-Dialogue

**Genre:** One-shot, General

**A/N:** Dies ist der erste Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, die aus vier One-shots besteht. Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch (Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung), wird jedoch für jede einzelne Geschichte aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen erzählt. Die vier One-shots sind zwar inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.

Diese Serie ist ein Geschenk für meine beste Internet-Freundin NickTessFan.

**Beta:** Ganz großer Dank geht an nine88, die unheimlich schnell und unglaublich kompetent diese Geschichte gebetat hat. Danke auch an Phoenix, die zwar hier keinen Account hat und im RL meine Kollegin ist, die jedoch der Meinung war, ich sollte die Story hochladen.

**Summery:** Severus grübelt

**Der GAU** by Alea Thoron

**03. April 1996**

Nachdem Potter fluchtartig sein Büro verlassen hatte, ließ sich Severus schwer auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken. Jedes Quentchen Energie hatte seinen Körper verlassen. Wie hatte dies geschehen können? War er nicht immer sorgsam genug gewesen? Und doch hatte er dieses eine Mal sein Büro verlassen, ohne über eventuelle Konsequenzen nachzudenken, ohne jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme, obwohl er aus jahrelanger leidvoller Erfahrung wusste, wie Gryffindors tickten … und ganz besonders, wie Potter tickte. _Verdammte Gryffindors und ihre Neugierde! Verdammter Potter!_

Er war für die Okklumentik-Stunde mit Potter vorhin sowieso schon zu spät dran gewesen, da er mitten in der Experimentierphase für einen neuen Zaubertrank steckte, der einen Zauberspruch kontern sollte, den Dolohov von seinem letzten Russland-Besuch im Januar bei seinen Reinblut-Verwandten mitgebracht hatte und für den es bislang noch keinerlei Gegenzauber gab. Severus wollte versuchen, mithilfe dieses Trankes wenigstens die sichtbaren Auswirkungen des Fluches – tiefe Schnittwunden (_wie bei meinem eigenen Sectumsempra_, kam ihm reuevoll in den Sinn) – notdürftig zu heilen, bevor der unglückselige Empfänger des Fluchs verbluten würde. Den Rest würde danach vermutlich Diptam besorgen, so hoffte er zumindest.

Doch dies durfte keine Entschuldigung für seine Leichtfertigkeit sein. Er hatte ständig den Kopf voll, rieb sich ständig zwischen mehr Aufgaben auf, als ein einzelner Zauberer eigentlich bewältigen konnte … Nein, es war keine Entschuldigung für seine Nachlässigkeit. Er hatte sich seit Jahren keinen solchen Fauxpas erlaubt, durfte sich so etwas nicht erlauben, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte – also warum heute?

Severus öffnete widerstrebend die Augen und starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Denkarium mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Albus' Denkarium – wenn man es genau nahm.

_Ich hätte mich daran erinnern müssen, dass er prinzipiell seine Nase in Angelegenheiten steckt, die ihn absolut __**nichts**__ angehen._

Warum hatte er Potter nicht einfach befohlen, sein Büro zu verlassen? Auch sein hastig vollzogener Aufbruch, da es sich bei dem gemeldeten Notfall um einen seiner Slytherins gehandelt hatte, rechtfertigte seine Unvorsichtigkeit nicht. Er hätte auf jeden Fall warten müssen, bis Potter sein Büro verlassen hatte, ehe er sich um die 'Angelegenheit Montague'hätte kümmern dürfen.

Severus seufzte schwer. Es war nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Potter Junior Zeuge von Severus' Demütigung durch Potters ach so großartigen Vater und dessen Freunde geworden war, was ihn derartig wütend gemacht und ihn nun jeglicher Energie beraubt hatte. Es war das Wissen darum, welche Auswirkungen diese Erinnerung auf seine Arbeit als Lehrer und vielleicht in gewissem Maße auch auf seine Position als Spion haben würde, sobald sich die Geschichte unter der Schülerschaft und dem Lehrkörper herumgesprochen haben würde. Und das würde sie mit Sicherheit – dank Potters tatkräftiger Mithilfe. Er würde zweifellos diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, jedem, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht, zu erzählen, wie die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern kopfüber und mit dreckiger Unterhose hilflos in der Luft gebaumelt hatte. Mit dem Verlust eines Teils seiner Autorität als Professor würde er umzugehen lernen, aber …

Nein, der dumme Junge würde nicht einmal begreifen, was er wirklich gesehen und gehört hatte. _Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst geworden ist, dass er seine eigene Mutter dabei beobachtet hat, wie diese versuchte, ausgerechnet Schniefelus zu verteidigen? Doch, vermutlich schon. Schließlich hat ihm Hagrid vor einigen Jahren das Photoalbum geschenkt_, erinnerte er sich. Severus hatte damals mitbekommen, welche Aktivität Hagrid entfaltet hatte, um Lilys alte Freunde anzuschreiben und diese um Bilder für ihren Sohn zu bitten. Doch selbst wenn er gefragt worden wäre … Er besaß keine Bilder – nur die Erinnerung …

_Schlammblut_, hallte seine eigene Stimme in seinen Ohren wider, was ihn, von Scham und neu auflodernder Verzweiflung gequält, erneut kurzzeitig die Augen schließen ließ.

Severus hatte damals einen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen. Er hatte einfach blindlings um sich geschlagen – zu tief gedemütigt, zu tief verletzt, zu sehr bestimmt von Angst und Raserei, um klar denken zu können – als James Potter einen Zauberspruch gegen ihn anwandte, den Severus selbst entwickelt hatte. Zu spät erkannte er, dass sein Kontrollverlust Wasser auf die Mühlen all jener sein würde, die Lily seit Jahren vor ihm warnten, denen diese Freundschaft suspekt oder sogar ein Dorn im Auge war. In demselben Moment, als dieses hässliche Wort und die restliche Anfeindung seinen Mund verließen, hatte er beides bereits zurücknehmen wollen, nicht nur, weil er ahnte, dass Lily extrem böse auf ihn sein würde, sondern, weil es ihm entsetzlich leid tat.

Es konnte auch keine Entschuldigung sein, dass hilflose Wut und Scham ihn dazu getrieben hatten. Nein, nichts konnte diese Entgleisung rechtfertigen oder abmildern. Doch die gravierenden Konsequenzen seiner Worte hatte er nicht voraussehen können, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. _Obwohl – ich habe die dunklen Wolken am Horizont heraufziehen sehen. Doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben …_

Über Monate hinweg hatte er beobachten müssen, wie ihm Lily und ihre Freundschaft zu ihm immer mehr zu entgleiten schien. Er hörte, wie ihre Freundinnen Theresa Tulip und Roxanna McNamarra – diese Namen würde er nie vergessen – ihn verteufelten, erlebte, wie andere Gryffindors sie unauffällig daran zu hindern versuchten, sich mit ihm zu treffen oder auch nur mit ihm zu reden, und spürte fast körperlich Lilys inneren Zwiespalt, wann immer sie ihn betrachtete. Was ihn jedoch in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte, waren die verstohlenen, flüchtigen Blicke, die sie James Potter zuwarf. Noch war ihm nicht klar, ob sie selbst dies überhaupt bemerkte, doch diese Blicke waren da, und ihm war dieser Sachverhalt nicht entgangen.

Erst Jahre später hatte er erkannt, dass er damals die beginnende Faszination von Lilys Seite aus für James Potter beobachtet hatte. Sie, die Potter aufgrund seines exorbitanten Geltungsbedürfnisses, seiner Überheblichkeit und Selbstherrlichkeit all die Jahre abgelehnt hatte, konnte sich nun bei kleineren Eskapaden, die nicht gegen Severus gerichtet waren, ein Lächeln kaum noch verkneifen. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, warum dies geschah oder wie er diesen schleichenden Prozess aufhalten sollte, doch er spürte instinktiv die Gefahr. Er war drauf und dran, seine beste und einzige Freundin an seine Nemesis zu verlieren und ihm blieb nur die Rolle des sich hilflos fühlenden Beobachters. Und dann hatte er diesen entsetzlichen Fehler begangen. _Schlammblut …_

Doch dies sollte nicht der einzige oder letzte Fehler seiner Jugendjahre bleiben und schon gar nicht der schwerwiegendste. Langsam rollte er den linken Ärmel seiner Robe auf, öffnete den Manschettenknopf und schob mit einer unwilligen Bewegung den Hemdsärmel hoch. Sein Blick blieb voller Abscheu an dem Monitum hängen, das er nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, da es sich nun seit einem Jahr abermals tiefschwarz auf der blassen Haut seines Unterarmes abzeichnete. Er konnte niemandem dafür die Schuld zuschieben, ausschließlich sich selbst. Er allein hatte darauf hingearbeitet – zuerst unbewusst, danach jedoch …

Damals schien es die einzig richtige Entscheidung zu sein. Wenn auch seine beste Freundin ihn nicht mehr wollte …_ Wo hätte ich hingehen können? Lily war die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben! Als ich sie verlor … _Er konnte die Erinnerung kaum ertragen, und hätte er die Worte laut ausgesprochen, so hätte sich nun ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle gebildet, der ihn am Weiterreden hindern würde. Er schluckte schwer, so dermaßen schmerzhaft war das Nachsinnen über diesen Verlust nach all diesen Jahren immer noch. _Oh, Lily, warum konntest du mir nicht verzeihen?_

In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er sich dann an den einzigen Menschen gewandt, der ihm zumindest ein klein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse entgegengebracht hatte, auch wenn er Severus' Freundschaft mit Lily nie akzeptiert hatte. _Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Lucius war der Einzige, zu dem ich mit meinem Elend, meiner Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit_ _gehen konnte … _Obwohl er die Situation für seine Zwecke und im Sinne des Dunklen Lords ausgenutzt hat, wie Severus sich heute nur zu genau bewusst war. Lucius hatte nicht mehr als ein klein wenig von seiner Zeit dafür gebraucht, um Severus in die seiner Meinung nach richtige Richtung zu schieben. _Allerdings hat er sich in späteren Jahren als wirklicher Freund entpuppt_, musste er zugeben. Nur so war zu erklären, dass der Reinblüter Lucius Malfoy den eigentlich unwürdigen Halbblüter Severus Snape dazu auserkor, der Pate dessen einzigen Sohnes und Erben, Draco Malfoy, zu sein.

Nach seiner unsäglichen Entgleisung hatte Severus nach seiner persönlichen Nische in der magischen Welt gesucht, nach einer Gemeinschaft von Menschen, die ihm Anerkennung und Respekt zollten und ihm das Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit und Verbundenheit entgegenbrachte – nur eben an anderer Stelle als vorher. Von allen anderen Häusern abgelehnt, schloss er sich immer enger einer speziellen Gang in Slytherin an, deren Mitglieder sich später fast alle als Anhänger Voldemorts herausgestellt hatten, zum Großteil sogar dem Inneren Zirkel zugehörig.

Lily war bis dahin sein Rückhalt gewesen, über all die Jahre hinweg. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wenn sie ihm nur noch eine Chance gegeben hätte, hätte er der Verlockung widerstehen können, obwohl er auch dies im Rückblick inzwischen bezweifelte. Sie hatte ihn so oft gewarnt, hatte allen Nachdruck in diese Warnungen gelegt, zu dem sie fähig gewesen war, doch er hatte nicht auf sie gehört – hatte nicht hören wollen. Er hatte bereits damals den Weg in die Dunkelheit eingeschlagen, noch unbewusst, jedoch selbstbestimmt und mit nur ein wenig 'Assistenz' seiner Slytherin-Hausgenossen, die ihr hässliches Gedankengut Tropfen für Tropfen langsam in ihn hineinsickern ließen. Dies hatte den endgültigen Niedergang und sein Überlaufen zu Voldemort eingeleitet.

Für einen Moment, als sein Blick noch einmal auf das hässliche magische Brandzeichen fiel, konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, als ob die Schlange ihn zu verhöhnen schien, sich regelrecht über ihn lustig machte. Er wandte die Augen ab, doch der Gegenstand, auf den sein Blick nun erneut traf, war auch nicht mit weniger Qual behaftet: Albus' Denkarium. Das brachte mit einem Schlag die Erinnerung an die heutige verhängnisvolle Okklumentik-Stunde zurück. _Lilys Sohn … Lilys verdammt neugieriger Sohn!, _stöhnte er innerlich.

Doch der Junge-der-Voldemort-überlebt-hatte-nur-um-in-sein-Denkarium-einzubrechen-und-ihn-zur-Weißglut-zu-treiben hatte von all dem, was Severus gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, keine Ahnung und würde deshalb auch aus dem heute Gesehenen nicht die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Das konnte er auch nicht, wie der Meister der Zaubertränke widerwillig zugeben musste, da er nicht die erforderlichen Hintergrundinformationen besaß. Allerdings war Severus sich sicher, dass es sich diese wandelnde Flohkiste, die sich Potters Pate nannte, nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihn über den Rest der Geschichte aufzuklären, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Und da gab es so einiges, was Harry nicht gesehen hatte …

Was Severus bis heute noch nicht verstand, war Lilys strikte Weigerung, sein ehrlich gemeintes Flehen um Vergebung zu erhören. Er hatte vor der verborgenen Tür zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gebeten, gebettelt und zum Schluss gefleht, hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib geheult und später dutzende Bettelbriefe geschrieben, die er als kleines Häufchen Asche auf seinem Arbeitstisch im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer wiedergefunden hatte. _Ob sie damals bereits geahnt hat, dass ich eines Tages ihr Untergang sein würde?_

Sie hatte nach jener Nacht, als sie durch die verborgene Tür zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum seine Entschuldigung rigoros abgelehnt hatte, nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen. Und damit nicht genug. Es schien, als würde sie ab diesem Tag James Potter mit Informationen über ihren ehemalig besten Freund versorgen, da die Streiche der Marauder seitdem noch gezielter darauf ausgerichtet waren, ihn bis ins Mark zu demütigen.

Seit jenem schrecklichen Ereignis schloss sie sich immer mehr den vier jugendlichen Zauberern an, plänkelte mit ihnen herum und lachte offen über die oftmals grausamen Streiche von Potter und Black. Das Schlimmste für Severus war jedoch, beobachten zu müssen, wie ihr Verhältnis zu Potter über die nächsten Jahre hinweg immer enger wurde. Als hätte sie auf eine derartige Gelegenheit gewartet … _Nein!_, schrie alles in ihm, _Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das hätte sie nie getan!? Nicht meine wunderschöne, liebenswerte Lily!_ Doch sie hatte James Potter geheiratet und sogar einen Sohn mit ihm bekommen. Voller Qual schloss er die Augen.

Erneut verirrten sich seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. Als wäre es heute gewesen, sah er sein jugendliches Selbst an einem der kleinen Vierer-Tische in der festlich geschmückten Großen Halle sitzen. Es war der Abend ihres Abschlussballs. Severus war so unheimlich stolz auf sich selbst gewesen. Erst am Nachmittag, bei der Verleihung der Graduierungsurkunden, hatte er erfahren, dass er nicht nur als Bester der gesamten Jahrgangsstufe abgeschnitten hatte, sondern, dass er die höchste Anzahl von NEWTs erzielt hatte seit der Zeit, als Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich in Hogwarts seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Nichts, hatte er geglaubt, könne jenen Abend trüben. _Wie sehr ich mich damals getäuscht habe …_

Das Festessen war vorüber, und die Elfen hatten sich dabei selbst übertroffen. In wenigen Minuten würde die Band zu spielen beginnen, die der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, extra für diesen Abend engagiert hatte. Plötzlich nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus mitten auf der noch leeren Tanzfläche eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung wahr, die seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte, und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Er drehte den Kopf nur leicht, für andere kaum merklich, und beobachtete voller Entsetzen, wie James Potter vor Lily Evans auf die Knie sank. Er hielt den Atem an.

Aller Augen waren auf die Szene gerichtete, die sich auf der Tanzfläche abspielte, und es war urplötzlich vollkommen still geworden. Nur so war es möglich, dass Severus die nächsten Worte überhaupt hören konnte. Er sah, wie Potter etwas aus der Tasche seiner Robe holte.

_'Lily Evans'_, hörte er Potter in seiner Erinnerung sagen, _'in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren habe ich dich kennen- und lieben gelernt. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?'_

Lilys auffallend grüne, mandelförmige Augen begannen derartig zu strahlen, wie Severus es bisher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt hatte – damals, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war und kein Freak.

_'Ich liebe dich und ich kann mir nicht schöneres vorstellen. Ja, ich will deine Frau werden'_, hauchte sie.

James Potter schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Severus sah für einen kurzen Moment etwas aufblitzen und beobachtete, wie seine Nemesis seiner ehemals besten Freundin einen funkelnden Diamantring an den Finger steckte.

Der achtzehnjährige Severus ließ den Atem entweichen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn überhaupt angehalten hatte, wandte den Blick ab und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus schwarzen fettigen Haaren. Niemand sollte seinen Schmerz sehen, eine Höllenqual, die all das in den Schatten stellte, was er bisher als Schmerz empfunden hatte. Es war schlimmer, als die Tortur in seiner Seele, die er empfunden hatte, als Lily seine Entschuldigung auf brutalste Art zurückgewiesen hatte, schlimmer als der höllische körperliche Schmerz beim Einbrennen des Dunklen Mals in seinen Unterarm. Alles in ihm schrie, denn nun war es endgültig. Er hatte Lily auf ewig verloren.

Der erwachsene Severus konnte in diesem Moment ein gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, was ihn in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte. Das, was die jungen Erwachsenen als wunderschöne abschließende Erinnerung an ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts ein Leben lang begleiten sollte, was als fröhlicher Abschlussball gedacht gewesen war und auch so begonnen hatte, war für ihn zu einem bitterbösen Andenken verkommen, zum zweitschwärzesten Tag seines Lebens.

_Er hat ihre Augen_, durchzuckte es ihn einmal mehr und ließ ihn schaudern. Welch ein Schock war es für ihn gewesen, als Lilys Augen ihn damals zum ersten Mal aus James Potters Gesicht anblickten. Seitdem wallte genau dieser Seelenschmerz mit aller Intensität jedes Mal erneut auf, wenn er in Harry Potters auffallend grüne Augen schaute. Mit jedem Blick aus diesen Augen wurde er daran erinnert, welche schrecklichen Fehler er in seinem Leben begangen hatte und was er aufgrund dessen verloren hatte. Welch furchtbare Kette von Ereignissen mit dem Wort 'Schlammblut' begann …

Als er nun wieder die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf das Denkarium mit den dort eingravierten Runen, von dem ein schwacher silberner Lichtschein ausging. Der Schmerz, der in seinem Inneren tobte, wurde beinahe unerträglich. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren war es für ihn immer noch eine Tortur, daran zu denken, dass er niemanden anderen außer seiner eigenen Person dafür verantwortlich machen konnte, dass er Lily verloren hatte – und das sogar in mehrfacher Hinsicht. James Potter war nur einer der letzten Auslöser gewesen. Mit dem Verlust seiner Freundschaft zu Lily am Ende des fünften Schuljahres hatte er – auf der Suche nach einer Gemeinschaft von magischen Menschen, die ihn als Person akzeptierten und respektieren und seine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen wussten – endgültig den Weg in die Dunkelheit eingeschlagen.

James Potter war schon vom ersten Tag an – seit der ersten Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express – von Lily fasziniert gewesen. Severus erinnerte sich heute noch an diesen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Severus und Lily hatten zusammen in einem Abteil gesessen, als James Potter mit seinem neuen Freund Black hereinstolziert kam und, nach einem einzigen Blick auf Lily, diese davon zu überzeugen versuchte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Severus, der in verbalen Duellen äußerst versiert war und es darin locker mit beiden aufnehmen konnte, spürte instinktiv die Bedrohung, die von den beiden teuer gekleideten Jungen ausging. Zudem erkannte er den Blick, den der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Nickelbrille ihm zuwarf als das, was er war: ein Blick voller Antipathie und Verachtung.

Nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr war seine Freundschaft mit Lily noch nicht derartig gefestigt, dass sie einer solchen Belastungsprobe ohne weiteres standhalten würde. Lily hatte zwar an seinem schäbigen Aussehen niemals Anstoß genommen, da sie nach und nach seinen Hintergrund kennengelernt hatte, doch diese Jungen vermittelten ein Bild von Wohlstand und Ansehen, etwas, mit dem der innerlich unsichere und argwöhnische Severus niemals mithalten konnte. Und Severus war sich ihrer Freundschaft niemals wirklich sicher gewesen.

Sirius Black, der die gerade erhaltene verbale Niederlage nicht einfach so hinnehmen wollte, machte einen Schritt auf Lily zu, was Severus als Geste der Einschüchterung betrachtete. Als Severus seinerseits aufstand, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einen Kopf größer als Potter und Black, wenn auch mager und im Gegensatz zu seinen Kontrahenten in schmuddeliger und nicht sonderlich gut zusammenpassender Kleidung, machte der fahrende Zug eine kurze ruckende Bewegung, so dass Severus gegen Black stolperte. Die folgende Rangelei, in die sich Potter sehr körperbetont einmischte, war der Auftakt zu einer Rivalität und Feindschaft, von der die Jungen zum damaligen Zeitpunkt den tatsächlichen Hintergrund nicht wirklich erfassten. James Potter hatte die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, mit Severus Snape sprichwörtlich die Zauberstäbe um Lilys Gunst zu kreuzen.

Fünf Jahre hatte sich Severus mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt, Lily zu verlieren. Und dann hatte eine einzige Begebenheit – ein einziges, im Zorn ausgesprochenes Wort – alles zunichte gemacht, was er sich jemals für seine Zukunft erträumt hatte. Seine Selbstanklage hatte seit jenem Tag nichts an Kraft eingebüßt.

_Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass Potter daraus auch in anderer Hinsicht nichts lernen wird?_, fragte er sich, während er sich schwerfällig erhob, um mithilfe seines Zauberstabs seine Erinnerungen wieder einzusammeln und in seinem Kopf zu verstauen._ Weil ich glaube, dass er viel zu blind ist und von der Rechtschaffenheit seines Vaters überzeugt, _gab es sich gleich darauf selbst die Antwort. Doch selbst dafür konnte Severus ihm nicht wirklich Vorwürfe machen. Seitdem er hier nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er von allen Seiten nur die größten Lobeshymnen über James Potter und dessen Freunde gehört. Severus war der Einzige gewesen, der ihm jemals von den negativen Aspekten des Charakters seines Vaters berichtet hatte. Allerdings war ihm ebenso bewusst, dass Potter Junior ihm bisher nicht ein Wort davon geglaubt hatte. _Doch nun hat er mit eigenen Augen die Erbarmungslosigkeit_ _seines Vaters gesehen._

Eine gewisse Zeit lang hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke in der Überzeugung geschwelgt, dass der Junge-mit-Lilys-Augen all die schlechten Eigenschaften seines Vaters – dessen Arroganz, Grausamkeit und Unbelehrbarkeit – geerbt hatte. Doch inzwischen war er sich dessen nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Er hatte einen gewissen Teil der Erinnerungen gesehen, die Harry Potter mit sich herumtrug, als er in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, hatte jedoch zuvor bereits unabsichtlich auch einiges von dem mit angehört, was Albus Minerva und einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern über die Jahre hinweg über die Umstände, unter denen Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten aufwuchs, erzählt hatte. _Kindesmisshandlung ist in jeder Form traumatisierend. Wir sind einander in dieser Hinsicht so ähnlich …_ Der Gedanke erschreckte Severus, sobald er ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

_Wie konnte Albus mich in diese Situation zwingen? Okklumentik-Stunden für Potter!? Obwohl er ganz genau weiß, wie wir zueinander stehen … _Nein, er hatte kein Recht, sich zu beschweren. Auch dieser Umstand war Resultat seiner Schuld, die an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag ihren Anfang genommen hatte und die erst mit seinem Tod beglichen sein würde.

Nun, was immer das Oberhaupt des Ordens auch befehlen würde, für Severus stand fest, dass dies die letzte Okklumentik-Stunde gewesen war, die er Potter jemals gegeben hatte. Und mochte Albus noch so sehr toben … Dass Potter ausgerechnet seinen größten Fehltritt gesehen hatte …

Und noch etwas machte Severus schwer zu schaffen. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge vor sich, wie genau dieser Sohn sein neuerworbenes Wissen mit seinem rothaarigen Anhängsel und der kleinen Miss Neumalklug teilte. Sowohl Potter als auch Weasley würden sich darüber einig sein, dass sich Severus jede einzelne Sekunde dieser Erniedrigung redlich verdient hätte. Er konnte bereits jetzt Weasley schallend lachen hören, während Granger vermutlich nur nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

Sie war die Einzige, von der Severus ernsthaft Gefahr drohen könnte, wenn es darum ging, das Motiv zu hinterfragen, warum Severus vor Beginn dieser Okklumentik-Stunde ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung im Denkarium vor Potter in Sicherheit gebracht haben könnte und die wirkliche Bedeutung dessen, was ihr bester Freund gesehen hatte, zu entschlüsseln. Auch heute noch erinnerte er sich mit Schrecken daran, dass es eine elfjährige Muggelgeborene gewesen war, die sein Gifträtsel gelöst hatte, das eigentlich den Stein der Weisen vor erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen schützen sollte.

Und dennoch hatte Severus enormes Glück gehabt, wie er sich selbst immer und immer wieder erinnern musste. Wäre er auch nur wenige Augenblicke später in sein Büro zurückgekehrt, so wäre Potter Zeuge einer Szene geworden, die weitaus demütigender gewesen wäre als alles, was James Potter ihm jemals angetan hatte. _Falls Potter diese Erinnerung auch noch gesehen hätte, und damit aus dem GAU ein Super-GAU geworden wäre, hätte ich keine andere Wahl gehabt, als gnadenlos __**seine**__ Erinnerung zu löschen. _Dies war eine Erinnerung, aus der selbst Harry mit einigem Nachdenken die richtigen Schlüsse hätte ziehen können: Ein junger Severus Snape, der vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Boden gelegen und gewimmert und gebettelt hatte, der um Vergebung flehte, nur um zu guter Letzt von Lilys Stimme gnadenlos abgewiesen zu werden. _Lily, meine wunderschöne unberührbare Lily …_

Er konnte sich vorstellen, welch diebische Freude zumindest zwei Drittel des Goldenen Trios beim Anblick des verheulten, schmuddeligen Jungen empfunden haben würde, der heute ihr verhasster Professor für Zaubertränke war – zu sehen, wie ihr verhasster Lehrer auf Knien gebettelt hatte, bis die Fette Dame den schleimigen Slytherin mit harschen Worten vertrieben hatte. Severus war sich absolut sicher, dass Granger mithilfe der Erzählung von dieser Erinnerung sämtliche Zusammenhänge erkennen würde, und er wagte nicht einmal sich auszumalen, welche Auswirkungen dieses Begreifen auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort hätte haben können.

Doch seine Hoffnung in dieser Hinsicht war relativ begrenzt. Sirius Black würde es sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nehmen lassen, gerade diesen Teil der Geschichte mit dem größten Vergnügen an Harry weiterzugeben.

_Jetzt kann nur die Zeit zeigen, was auf mich zukommen wird, _dachte er, als er einen letzten Blick durch sein Büro schweifen ließ, mit einer Handbewegung und einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch die Kerzen löschte und durch eine verborgene Tür in seine Wohnung hinüberging.

Doch die Tage verstrichen und läpperten sich zu Wochen und Monaten und noch immer hatte er keine Veränderung im Verhalten der Schüler oder seiner Kollegen wahrgenommen. Die Einzige, die ihn seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ab und zu verstohlen musterte, war – wie er es kurz nach dem Zwischenfall bereits befürchtet hatte – Granger.

**Finite Incantatem**

Kassel, im Juni 2012


End file.
